


Sunshine

by flesruoyesoohc



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), WenRene - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flesruoyesoohc/pseuds/flesruoyesoohc
Summary: “Oh yeah? So you’re saying we're gonna stay together forever?”“Yes, Son Seungwan, Forever and Always”Sunshine: A Wenrene One-Shot by flesruoyesoohc
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Sunshine

It was a gloomy Sunday morning. Wendy woke up very groggy and felt very tired despite having 8 hours of sleep, probably due to the fact that she has been isolated in her apartment for weeks now so she decided to go for a walk. She got up and made herself a cup of coffee as well as a quick breakfast before heading out. 

She wasn’t sure where she wanted to go but it didn’t matter. _‘I guess anywhere my feet would take me. As long as i get out of this apartment.’_ she thought to herself. She puts on a simple outfit of leggings, an oversized hoodie and some plain black sneakers. She grabs her headphones and heads out. 

As she starts walking, she whips her phone out to play some music. She opens the Messages app and goes to her text message conversation with Irene.

_“I miss you. I’m going for a walk today. Come meet me?”_ Wendy types and hits send. Pocketing her phone without waiting for a response. 

As she was strolling down the cemented pavement, she noticed the effects of what being indoors without any physical activity has done to her body. She felt her legs go weak even though she’s only been walking for fifteen minutes. But she was determined, so she kept walking, not minding the fact that her legs might give up on her any given moment now. 

Wendy spotted a bench and decides to sit for a while as she was tired after walking for almost half an hour now. 

As she sits down, she smiles as a familiar tune plays in her ears.

_13 by LANY_

Wendy laughs because this was a song she’d always tease her girlfriend with.

_“If you ever break up with me, i’m gonna overplay this song and trash talk you to all my friends” Wendy giggles as the song 13 by LANY starts playing on the car radio. She looks over to her girlfriend who shook her head, keeping her eyes focus on the road as she was the one driving_

_Where did we go wrong? I know we started out alright~_

_Where did we go wrong? I swear I knew we'd last this time~_

_Where did we go wrong? Oh did you, did you change your mind?~_

_How could you change your mind?~_

_Wendy sings softly as she snaps her fingers to the beat of the music_

_“We’re never breaking up so you could kiss that fantasy of heartbreak and trash-talking me goodbye,” Irene says smirking, eyes never leaving the road_

_“Oh yeah? So you’re saying we're gonna stay together forever?” Wendy turns her attention to the beautiful woman beside her, squints her eyes, challenging Irene. She knew fully well what her girlfriend’s answer would be but it wouldn’t hurt to hear it._

_She loves hearing the word ‘Forever’ come out of her girlfriend. Especially in conjunction with the phrase ‘I love you’_

_It was reassuring._

_“Yes, Son Seungwan, Forever and Always” Irene smiles widely as she grabs Wendy’s hand and interlocks them_

_“You know, now that you said Forever and Always, that’s another song i’m gonna blast non-stop if we ever break up” Wendy laughs out loud as she further teased Irene_

_“Is it a love song?”_

_“No, it’s a break-up song by Taylor Swift! How do you not know that song?! Uncultured!” Wendy fake gasps, pretending to be offended Irene didn’t know of the song she was referring too_

_“‘Cause i was there when you said Forever and Always…you didn’t mean it baby~” Wendy sings beautifully_

_“Do you have a breakup playlist already or something?” Irene responds as she laughs at her girlfriend's antics_

_“No, i just know a lot of sad songs. Also, it’s better to be prepared” Wendy giggles, she knew her words held no meaning as she was sure they’d be together for a long time_

_She’d fight with every fibre she has in her body for their relationship._

_As they approached a red light, Irene turns to her girlfriend, cups both the girl’s cheeks and passionately kisses her on the lips._

_Wendy was caught off guard but that didn’t stop the fireworks to burst inside her body and her heart to beat a thousand miles per hour_

_She reciprocates with the same intensity and in that split second, it was as if the world around them didn’t exist._

_It was just her and Irene._

_It wasn’t until the car behind them beeped, as the traffic light has now turned green, brought the couple back to reality._

_Interrupting their short but intense make out session._

_Irene regains her posture and continues driving while Wendy was left flustered and out of breath_

_“You weren’t prepared for that one now, were you?” Irene asks rhetorically with a smirk_

-

“Ugh, you don’t know how much i miss your beautiful face Bae Joohyun.” Wendy sighs as she closes her eyes, tilting her head upwards to feeling the cold gush of wind blowing

“Why would you miss me when i’m right here?” 

Wendy opened her eyes and saw Irene right in front of her with that iconic smirk she loves but also hate at the same time. She watches as Irene sits next to her and mimics her previous action. She sat there with her eyes closed and head tilted upwards. 

The sun was starting to shine and the little rays of light peek through the clouds and were directed towards Irene’s direction as if she was an actress on stage and the rays of sunlight were acting as a spotlight. She stared at the beautiful, glowing woman right in front of her for a good minute as if she doesn’t memorise every nooks and cranny of the other woman’s face. 

“If you stare at me any longer i might actually start to melt” Irene smiles smugly as she opens her eyes and turns her head towards Wendy’s direction 

“How would i melt you by staring at you? That doesn’t even make any logical sense” Wendy squinted her eyes at Irene challenging her for a response

“You’re just that hot Son Seungwan” Irene was quick to fire back an answer. She winked at her girlfriend who just rolls her eyes as she looks away

“You and your words Bae Joohyun, you and your words” Wendy smiles as she sighs dramatically. 

She hates to admit it but she’s always loved the fact that her girlfriend still flirts with her as if they were still in the talking or honeymoon stage of their relationship. It never failed to bring a smile on Wendy’s face that even after five years into their relationship, Irene still made her feel so wanted and loved. 

“When did you get here?” Wendy asks in the midst of the calm silence between them

“Not too long ago. Do you know how fast you walk? Makes me wonder how you could be walking so fast with those tiny steps you make” Irene giggles as she teased Wendy, knowing damn well they were the same height. 

“The audacity. You’re not exactly any taller than me Irene.”

“Fair play, what made you go out here?”

“I wanted some fresh air for a change, being cooped up at home was starting to make me go insane. Especially because i don’t get to see you” Wendy murmurs the last part

Irene’s heart immediately sinks as she watches the girl in front of her, whose aura usually brightens the whole room, look so empty and lifeless. 

“You could look at pictures of me if you really wanted to see my face right at the moment” Irene says in an attempt to make the girl smile

but to no avail, Wendy’s lips didn’t even twitch.

“It’s not the same Hyunnie…” 

“When you start to miss my face again, just remember i have a whole folder of meme worth selfies on your phone. Just look at one picture from there and you won’t miss my face again!” 

Wendy was about to respond but Irene was quicker to speak

“Okay okay, Remember that time we had to do long distance for six months because i had to go out of the country for a business trip and you thought we won’t be able to handle it? You thought because of the time difference we won’t be able to talk as much but after two weeks we were starting to get the hang of it?”

_“Hel—Ahhh wannie why the long sad face?? I don’t like seeing you frown especially when i can’t be there to make you smile” Irene whines as she was greeted with a frowning Wendy when she answered her FaceTime video call_

_“Because i miss you so much hyunnie, when are you coming back” Wendy responds_

_“Wendy, i’ve only been gone for five days…That’s not even a week!”_

_“It’s still the longest time we’ve been separated!!” Wendy argues as she pouts her lips_

_Irene chuckles as she never thought Wendy would be the type to have separation anxiety_

_“Don’t worry, i’ll FaceTime you every single day. Maybe even send you a …spicy…picture every now and then” Irene smirks as she visibly saw on the screen how the other girl perks up upon the mention of sending a ‘spicy’ picture. Irene laughs out loud as Wendy realises that Irene was most likely joking when she said that_

_“Ohhh you pervert Seungwan-ah”_

_“No, i’m not! you’re a tease!” Wendy scoffs, She tries to feign innocence but her eyes said a different story_

_Irene just chuckles in response. “In all seriousness wannie, we’ll get through this. Just six months. We have the rest of our lives to make up for that time, okay?” she says as she smiles assuringly_

_It was all Wendy needed to hear to assure her unsettled heart_

-

“Except you won’t be able to answer my calls. You won’t be able to respond to my texts. You won’t be able to send me goofy selfies or pictures of what you ate for lunch and dinner…I don’t get that anymore Rene…because you’re gone and… i can—I can’t— I don’t think i can move on” Wendy manages to croak out.

It was at that moment when the reality was starting to sink in.

Irene was dead.

Gone.

Never coming back to life.

It’s been a month since the car accident and Wendy still hasn’t accepted that fact. 

She still sends her texts even though she knew there wasn’t going to be any response.

She still calls Irene’s number just so she can hear her voice through her voicemail.

She still watches videos they’ve taken together just so she can hear Irene laugh. 

She wears Irene’s clothes because it still smells like her. 

“I can’t live without you hyunnie…” Wendy looks at Irene with tears running down her face. She watches as Irene smiles even though her heart is breaking at the sight of her girlfriend crying in front of her. The tears in Irene’s eyes were threatening to fall but she doesn’t let it. 

She has to be strong. 

Only give her girlfriend happy memories of her, even if it’s for the last time. 

“You can and you will. You will live a long and joyous life. I promise i will be there right beside you through your good and bad days. You’re gonna meet new people, make new memories! And while i can’t promise you that not all of them will be good and happy memories, i still want you to live your life without holding back or having any regrets.” Irene reaches out to cup Wendy’s cheeks resulting the other girl to cry even more as she felt nothing but cold air brushing across her cheeks. “And when you feel as though you’re missing me, just look up at the sky whether that be day or night, i promise you that i’ll always be looking down back at you”

“I’ll never leave you wannie, i’ll always be here even though i’m not here, physically, on earth anymore.” Irene continues, smiling softly

“You can’t say things like that to me and not expect me to want you here again with me” 

“I’m sorry baby” Irene retreats and giggles “I just needed to remind you how much i love you even beyond multiple lifetimes”

“Will i see you again?” Wendy stares into Irene’s eyes. She noticed that even though Irene was smiling, her eyes lacked life and soul. 

They say that the _‘eyes are the windows to the soul’,_ it’s crazy how badly she wanted that phrase to apply to the dead. She wanted to see life behind her favourite set of brown eyes. She wanted to see the other girls emotions that she refused to show on the outside. 

Irene pauses, she knew the next words that would come out of her mouth would hold tumultuous gravity

“You have to _let me go_ Seungwan-ah” 

“I ca- I can’t Irene…” Wendy cries out 

“Close your eyes” 

“I don’t want to, hyunnie _please_ , just a little bit longer” Wendy stubbornly replies as tears are quickly starting to pool her eyes again

“Baby…”

“ _Please_ , i want to see you again, _please_ hyunnie. Dont leave me _please_. _Please stay_.” Wendy begs as tears were now streaming down her face

“I don’t think i can baby…i’m sorry” 

“no no no, _please_ ” she sobs desperately

Irene takes a deep breath, doing everything she can not to cry “Close your eyes wannie”

Wendy reluctantly closes her eyes shut as she repeatedly whimpers and begs Irene to stay

“I love you Son Seungwan, _Forever and Always_ ”

Wendy opens her tightly closed eyes releasing the tears she was holding back.

Just like that, Irene was gone. She felt her chest grow heavy as she feels the loss of her girlfriend all over again. She looks around the cemetery to find no one but gravestones and their forgotten souls.

She lets out a loud cry as she feels the pain rush through her veins, spreading all over her body. 

She runs her hands across her cheek in a desperate attempt to feel even the cold touch that once came in contact with her skin

but nothing. 

Irene was gone. 

Her heart was wildly palpitating in her chest as if it was fighting to get the piece of her heart that Irene took with her when she died. 

Wendy wipes her tears as she looks up at the sky

_‘And when you feel as though you’re missing me, just look up at the sky whether that be day or night, i promise you that i’ll always be looking down back at you’_

Irene’s words echo through her mind

“I love you too, Bae Joohyun” she mumbles into the cool breeze “Forever and Always…”

The sun that was shining not long ago was now hiding behind thick grey clouds. 

It was as if the sky wanted to cry with her.

It was as if,

Irene was her ray of sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> \------------------------------
> 
> A/N: 
> 
> Hello, another angsty one shot for you! I randomly thought of this storyline while laying in bed trying to sleep. I couldn't get it off my brain so I wrote it on my notes and slept on it. When I woke up I was still thinking about it so I guess it was a sign that I had to write it! HAHA I hope you enjoyed it :>
> 
> This is also cross-posted on AFF. If you want to reach me my Twitter and CuriousCat is @flesruoyesoohc :)
> 
> // As always, thanks for reading!!! // 


End file.
